


New Cousin

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [56]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Riyo has the baby, Luke wants it to be a boy, and Anakin is just proud of his baby sister.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Riyo Chuchi/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	New Cousin

Anakin, Luke, Leia, Julie, Padmé and Owen all sat around a table in the cafeteria of the hospital waiting for news on the birth of Ahsoka’s first kid; and visiting Padmé at work. 

“How was preschool, you two?” Padmé asked as she took a bite of her sandwich. 

“Was okay, Luke made a friend. That’s a first,” Leia shrugged and Anakin choked on his Powerade. 

“Be nice,” Anakin sputtered, as Owen thumped him on the back. “Your brother is very friendly.”

“Eh, he’s just okay,” Leia shrugged again. Beru slid into the booth next to Leia. 

“I come with an update. Hi, Padmé. Ahsoka said that they still have a long way to go and that we can all go home, she’d call us when the baby comes,” she relayed, pulling Leia into her lap and kissing her hair. “How was school today?” 

“Made a friend. His name is Biggs,” Luke said. “He was scared and cryin’ so I sat next to him and held his hand.” 

“That’s very nice of you, son. Did you know that Biggs’s daddy is friends with me?” Anakin asked, slinging his arm around Padmé’s shoulder. 

“No. But that’s cool,” Luke replied. “Can I go tell Aunt ‘Soka and Auntie Riyo about my new friend?” He asked, wiggling in his seat. 

“Yeah, I’ve still got a half hour for lunch,” Padmé said. “You’re welcome to come along.” She batted Anakin’s roaming hand away with hers and put it back on her shoulder. 

“Thanks for the invite, but Owen just got back and we’ve a date,” Beru said, making eye contact with her husband. 

“My kids are here,” Anakin sighed dramatically. 

“Well, if you wrap up early you’ll know where to find us,” Padmé said, shoving her husband’s side gently. She led the way to where Riyo was staying, reminding her kids they had to be very quiet otherwise they’d wake the babies that were sleeping. “Have you had a chance to think over my offer?” She asked, walking side by side with Anakin. Her left hand brushing against his right as they matched pace with Julie. They kept their voices soft so their kids wouldn’t overhear their conversation. 

“The one you made back in August? Yeah,” Anakin said, grasping her hand and tangling their fingers. “I’m still not sure if we want another me running around. Leia is enough trouble as it is,” he laughed, and Padmé smiled as well. “Hon, I love you and I love our three offspring, but I don’t think a baby is a good idea right now,” he whispered. 

“Is it because of our finances? I assure you I know that we’re perfectly capable of taking on another kid,” she said defiantly. Her brown eyes flared up at him and her jaw set the same way Luke’s did when he was mad. He couldn’t help himself and he smiled. 

“You look just like Luke when you glare at me. But no, it’s about our already existing kids. We don’t have room for another baby and we’ll have to relive the whole jealousy thing.” He could see the wheels turning in her head, she was trying to formulate an argument and she couldn’t. “Listen, if we end up pregnant again, we have a baby, if we don’t, it’s not the end of the world. We’ll leave it up to fate.” He leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled away. 

“I’m kind of upset with you right now,” she said looking up at him. 

“Why?” 

“Because it took you nearly nine months to decide to leave it up to fate.” Padmé walked away from him, taking Julie by the hand and leading the rest of the way to Riyo’s room. Anakin knocked on the door, and it swung open to reveal Riyo’s mother. 

“Hi, I’m Ahsoka’s brother and my kids just wanted to see her before my wife went back to work,” he introduced. 

“Riyo’s in the middle of a contraction, but I will get Ahsoka.” The door shut in Anakin’s face and he looked as his wife. 

“What a pleasant woman,” he remarked, holding Leia’s hand so she didn’t wander off. he saw the corner of Padmé’s mouth twitch up, despite how hard she tried to ignore him. “I see why Ahsoka always texts me Jim faces while her in-laws are in town.” Leia tugged on his pant leg, demanding his full attention. 

“Daddy, when is the baby going to be here?”

“I don’t know, love.” The door opened again and Riyo’s mother stuck her head out the door. 

“You’re a doctor, yes?” She asked Padmé. 

“Uh, yeah. Pediatrician. Why?” 

“Come tell Riyo that the baby is coming. She won’t believe me.”

“That’s a conflict of interest, I can’t,” Padmé started. 

“Is that Padmé? Get her in here!” Ahsoka shouted and stepped out from behind a curtain. “You gotta help, please.” Her normally tan face was ashen and she looked like she was about to fall where she stood. 

“Give me Julie, love. Go help Riyo and I’ll take Ahsoka and the kids down the hall for some ice chips and send her back once she’s calmed down,” Anakin said, taking Julie from her and squeezed her shoulder. Padmé understood Anakin’s reluctance at having a fourth child in that moment. Julie didn’t want Anakin, she wanted her mother, Luke and Leia were getting bored, and a near-breakdown Ahsoka didn’t help things. If they added another child to the mix, their lives would get more hectic. “Go. We’ll be alright, won’t we, Ahsoka?” Padmé nodded at him and steeled herself in case things didn’t go the way she wanted. 

Anakin nudged Ahsoka forward while balancing a screaming toddler on his hip. “Hey, it’s okay. Remember what I told you? Julie, Mommy’s gotta go to work now, stop crying. It’s okay.” He patted her back, as they walked. 

“Ani, I can’t do this. I can’t. I can’t take the screaming and the crying and the diapers.” Ahsoka buried her face in her hands and sank into a chair in the lounge. 

“Luke, Leia, go sit right there on that couch and don’t move until I tell you to. Here, you take Julie,” Anakin put the still crying toddler in her Aunt’s arms, “and you, Snips, need to stop freaking out.” He scooped some ice chips into a paper cup, poured some water from the water cooler into it, and set it on the table in front of his sister. “Drink,” he ordered. 

“Dad? Is Aunt ‘Soka okay?” Luke asked, fiddling with his shirt. 

“She’ll be okay, son. Just watch TV with Leia and have a little quiet time right now, okay? When we get home, we can read a book or take a nap.” 

“Daddy? Is Mimi working?” Leia asked, looking around for her grandmother. 

“Yes, Leia, Mimi is working, I don’t know where she is,” he turned to his youngest daughter and held her hands, “Juliana Michelle, calm down. It’s okay. Mommy has to help Aunt Riyo and then once she’s done, we’re going to take a nap at home. No ifs, ands, or buts.” He scooped her back up and bounced her gently. “It’s okay. Daddy’s got ya, shush, sweetheart.” Finally, she stopped crying, so he sat her next to her siblings and changed the channel to Nick Jr. 

“How did you learn to be a dad?” Ahsoka asked, suddenly. She’d been watching him get the kids settled and occupied so they could talk. 

“Practice,” Anakin shrugged, “I learned what patterns Luke likes when you pat his back, how Leia liked to be held, that Julie likes to be bounced. It took lots of trial and error, but Padmé was right there to help me. You’re doing this because you and Riyo wanted to have a kid, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then you have to trust that she doesn’t know what she’s doing either! Nobody is born knowing how to be a parent, you learn together. Now, get the ice chips, wipe your face, and get back in there and support her! You can do this!” He squeezed her shoulders encouragingly and kissed the top of her head. He turned to his children, ready to take them home. 

“Anakin, one more question,” Ahsoka said, a cup of ice chips clutched in her hand. “What if Ri doesn’t make it out? The nurse in there wasn’t mom and they were saying something wasn’t right and…I can’t do it alone.” She kept her gaze locked on the table, tracing her finger around the rim of her cup. 

“She will be okay, Snips. You’re not going to be a single mother. Padmé was there at the right time and if anybody could save Riyo and the baby, it’s Padmé.” Anakin took a seat next to her and clasped her shoulder. “Listen, she’s in good hands. Snippy, Padmé is smart and strong. She can and will save Riyo. Padmé could never forgive herself if anything goes wrong.” He pulled her into a hug and Ahsoka cried. She let all of her pent up emotions into her big brother’s shoulder. The anxiety of being a mother, the fear of losing their baby, the fear of losing her wife, the fear of losing them both, came rushing out of her. 

“It’s okay, I promise,” Anakin chanted over and over in her ear. A knock at the door pulled his attention away from his sister. 

“Mrs. Skywalker? She’s ready to push, would you like to come meet your kid?” A nurse asked softly. 

“Should I?” Ahsoka muttered, pulling away from her brother’s hug. Anakin nodded and squeezed her shoulder. 

“You can do this,” he whispered, “Don’t forget the ice chips.” Ahsoka followed the nurse back to her wife’s side. 

“Dad? Why was Aunt ‘Soka crying?” Luke asked, coming to stand at his side. 

“Because she’s scared to be a mommy and something was going wrong with Auntie Ri then she was scared to lose her.” Anakin pushed Luke’s hair off of his forehead, “let’s go get you a haircut while we wait for the baby to come.”

* * *

Anakin’s phone rang as he sat waiting for Leia to be finished in the barber’s chair. “Jim’s Whore House. You got the dough, we got the ho. How may I assist you today?” He answered, smirking to himself. 

“You think you’re real funny, don’t you?” Ahsoka asked from the other end of the call. 

“Yeah, I do, actually. But you didn’t call just to hear my bad jokes now did you?” 

“I called to tell you that everybody is fine. Both of them. And I was wondering when you wanted to come meet my kid.” 

“Yeah, we’re just getting finished at the barbers and we’ll come back in like 10 minutes?” Anakin asked, patting Luke on the head. “Great, see you then, snips.” 

“Daddy is it a boy baby or a girl baby?” Luke asked again. 

“It’s a girl,” Julie said, gazing up at her brother. 

“Is it?” Luke whipped around to look at Anakin. 

“Aunt Ahsoka didn’t say, guys. Sit here while I pay and then we can go when LeLe is done.” 

“Girl,” Julie insisted, causing Luke to push her over, making her giggle.

* * *

Ahsoka sat next to her wife, her hands shaking as she continued to grip Riyo’s hand. “Fuck, I love you,” she whispered. “You’re the most amazing woman on this earth.” She kissed Riyo’s cheek. 

“Okay, here we go, one healthy, stubborn, little boy,” Padmé announced, placing the swaddled baby in Riyo’s arms. 

“He’s wonderful,” she said, a smile breaking out over her face. “Look, ‘Soka, he’s got your hair and eyes!” 

“Hey, buddy. I’m Mom,” Ahsoka whispered, the back of her finger over his soft cheek. “I’m going to love you forever.” Padmé smiled. She remembered meeting Luke for the first time and nearly crying from happiness. 

“I’ll give you guys some privacy,” Padmé whispered, closing the curtain around Riyo’s bed and backing out of the door. Maybe Anakin was wrong, maybe they were ready for a fourth kid, or maybe she just missed her husband and needed a night alone with him where she could do whatever she wanted to him, their track record with those nights always ended up producing children anyway. She heard footsteps and turned to see her husband striding down the hallway, Julie on his hip, Leia grasping his free hand, and Luke holding Leia’s. 

“Hey,” she greeted when he got close enough to talk to her. “Everybody is healthy, happy, and getting acquainted,” she said, taking Julie from him and kissing her cheek. “You’re not the baby anymore, little bit.” Julie shrugged, not really paying attention to her mother. 

“Down, please,” she said, wiggling in her mother’s arms. 

“Can we see her, Momma?” Leia asked, still holding her father’s hand. 

“Not yet, let Auntie Ri and Auntie ‘Soka meet their baby alone for a bit longer. Mimi is over at that desk if you’d like to go say hello. But walk, stick together and hold each other’s hands.” Leia grasped Julie’s hand and walked off to go see her. Padmé took this free moment to greet her husband. 

“Long time no see,” he smirked, pulling her close. “So everybody is okay?” 

“Just perfect,” she put her hand on his chest, stood on tiptoe and kissed him soundly on the mouth. 

“What a welcome considering how you were angry with me a few hours ago.” Padmé gave him a dazzling smile.

“I’ve reconsidered your point-of-view on having another baby,” she smirked. The door clicked open and Ahsoka stood in the doorway beckoning them in. 

“Congrats, kid,” Anakin whispered as he passed through the doorway. 

“Before you meet my kid, Riyo and I have something to ask,” she glanced at the bassinet in the corner, “if anything were to happen to the both of us, will you take in our son?” 

Padmé looked at her husband and he looked back at her. Surprise written all over his face. She gave him a small nod. “Yeah, of course, we’d be honored to,” he said, surprise making his voice crack. “Did you say ‘son?’” Ahsoka picked up the bundle in the bassinet and shakily handed him to Anakin. 

“Timothy Ethan Skywalker, meet your Uncle Anakin and Aunt Padmé. They have three of your big cousins.” Anakin accepted the baby, sat in the green recliner, and looked down into his face. He felt his heart soar. He loved this little boy already. Even though he’d caused his sister so much fear, he would kill for this boy; as he would for his own kids. Luke opened the door and ran to his father’s side. 

“Is that the baby?” He asked. 

“Yep.”

“Eye!” Julie chirped, nearly sticking her finger in Tim’s closed eye. 

“Yes, that’s his eye! Don’t poke it out!” Padmé said. “Ahsoka, would you like to make the introductions?”

“Luke, Julie, Leia, this is your new cousin. Timothy Ethan Skywalker. We’re going to call him Tim for short.” All three children smiled. Anakin put the baby back into the bassinet and took ahold of Ahsoka’s hand. 

“I’m proud of you, Ahsoka. You’re goin’ to be a fantastic parent.” She smiled before getting dragged into a conversation with his kids about their day at preschool. “Hey, Padmé,” he muttered, inviting her to take a seat on his lap. “I think we could handle one more kid.”

“Eh, let’s leave it up to fate. If it happens, it happens. If it doesn’t, it doesn’t,” she shrugged. He chuckled. If they didn’t have another baby, he’d enjoy the act of trying for one. 


End file.
